JeX - Alternative Ending
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Alternative ending to JexPolis & J e XMination
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **Alternative ending to JexPolis & J e XMination. **Spoilers to both those stories: **I realize that many of your do not like where Jessica and Lex were going and either hated me for ending them like I did or stopped reading. For those of you who did that, this is the alternative ending, for those who liked what I did (hey, it was real and innovative!:P) you can read it for fun or you might not.

**This should come right after… SPOILER:**

/Jessica stabbed a part of Lex in the heart and he died./

* * *

My eyes opened, my heart racing like I had ran a marathon.

Something was wrong. It felt like… like waking up from a dream, but what I had just experienced seemed to be much more than that. It couldn't just be a dream…

I sat upright on the bed and opened my mouth, taking one deep breath after another, because I was panicking and I couldn't do anything to calm myself down.

What the hell was happening to me?

Had I fainted when I had stabbed Lex and someone had brought me here? To the mansion master bedroom? But why would someone do that? They should have known what that would do to me!

Then the door opened and… Lex burst through them.

"Jessica! Thank God! You're awake!"

He jerked to a sudden stop when he saw the look on my face. I must be white all over by now, I thought as I was so scared. It was like I had just seen a ghost.

"Jessica?" he said my name in soft, but a little unsure voice. "Jessica, what is it?"

My eyes opened more widely now as I took in the image of him.

"It's… you," I finally finished, struck by so many emotions and feelings that I couldn't sort through them.

I had just experienced losing Lex twice, first when he had been split into two and there had been nothing that could be done to save him and then when I had killed him. Add to that, I hadn't loved him when I had done it. It was like my love had stopped at some point, like I had been so numb, couldn't feel anything…

And now… Now, looking at him, seeing him there, the obvious _mine _Lex, I felt such a outburst of feelings that they nearly knocked me down.

"Of course it's me," he said and came closer, this time slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

I could still see his evil eyes and another that were too good and yet, didn't belong to my Lex either. He had been gone and now… Now he was here, in front of me, all well and alive and right.

"Did Clark save you somehow?" I asked. "VA? Were you put back together when I… when I…" I started, but couldn't finish. _When I stabbed you. When I killed you._

I still remembered how it felt to put the knife to his chest and to stab him. I could feel the blade sinking in his heart like in butter. I still felt his hot blood on my hands.

"Jessica, honey, what on earth are you talking about?" Lex asked.

My eyes opened even more widely if that was possible and then I got to him fast and put my arms around his neck.

I was shaking and clinging to him like I was holding on to my life.

He felt so real, so _mine_. He was the Lex I loved. Yes, I loved him. I never stopped.

I felt his heartbeat against my chest. I felt the familiar expensive smell of him that was so dear to me. Underneath that, the smell of his skin that belonged just to him.

His arms flung around me, hugging me tight and that felt familiar too. His breath on my neck, his hold on me, his chest raising and falling against mine.

"I need to let Clark know that you woke up," he said into my ear and he wanted to pull away, but I didn't let him, tightening my hold on him.

"No!" I scowled. "No, don't leave me, please!"

"Jessica, what did you see?" he asked, this time successfully pulling away, but he kept me on his arm's length and looked me deep in the eye.

"I… no, first you tell me what the hell happened," I demanded, couldn't stop shaking, so he kept on running his hands up and down my arms.

"You were in some kind of a coma induced by an alien drug given to you by the Locians race," he explained.

"So the Locians… are real…" I spoke out loud.

"Everything you think you saw or experienced was your deepest darkest fears coming to life or something close, put in a way so you wouldn't suspect it wasn't real. It all played out like it would in real life," Lex explained. "I am sorry. I am so, so sorry, honey, but we couldn't wake you up earlier."

"So I didn't wake up to the mansion being completely messy and you and our kids gone?" I asked, making sure.

"Jessica, our kids are out of the country, remember?" Lex asked, but the look on my face must tell him everything. "Well, alright… no, nothing like that happened."

"So you were never kidnapped… but the VA, the Bridge, it's all real?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "The Locians wanted access to JeXCorp's main frame. They needed some classified information. They went against the Council and struck you to get to me. I wanted to give them everything. I really did, but Clark was the one to stop me. He told me to wait, because giving them what they wanted could destroy everything, everything we've ever worked for, even the VA's formula itself."

"So what happened?" I asked, finally believing I wasn't dreaming this time. Believing Lex was alright and well.

"You know, there are many planets and races that are in alliance with each other through the Council, so they helped and the Locians were stopped. They also helped Emil to come up with an antidote for you. I gave it to you a few hours ago and I began to worry it wouldn't work when… well, you woke up."

"How long was I out?" I asked, feeling something unpleasant tying in the pit of my stomach.

"Two weeks."

"It felt like… a year… almost…" I said.

"Jessica, you have no idea how sorry I am… if I could've done something…"

"No, it's alright, Lex, I don't blame you. I'm just happy you're alive."

"I died?" He raised his eyebrows and stroked my arms gently.

"Worse. I had to kill you."

His expression changed, but he did not say anything.

"Just tell me this… Tess, Oliver, Connor, Chloe… they're all alive, aren't they?"

"Of course, why?"

"Later… I don't… I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you."

"I don't care how bad it is, I just care about you. Are _you _alright?" He looked at me closely with those piercing blue gray eyes of his.

"I will be… just… don't leave me. Don't even stop touching me. I need to know your real. I need to know this is real." I put my hand to his heart and felt how strongly it beat.

"I still need to tell the rest that you're awake."

"Then I'll go with you."

* * *

Few hours later we came back to the bedroom.

I was drained. It all felt so surreal.

One moment I had believed the fake world around me had been real. It had felt that way. Everything, every single detail had been so real and plausible. It hadn't felt like a dream at all.

And it wasn't a dream. I had been trapped in some kind of a limbo of my own subconscious, living through my worst nightmares.

Thankfully, I had managed to wake up.

"Lex, I'm… what can I do to make it all better?"

"Jessica, none of it was your fault," he said while cupping my face.

"But it felt like it was. I did this to you. I killed you. I didn't believe there was something that could be done. I… just gave up. I didn't love you anymore."

"It wasn't real and you need to understand that the Locians wanted you to _think _you did it all, when in fact, they were the one pulling the strings while playing with your fears and subconscious, while distorting every feeling you had."

"You really believe in me so hard?" I asked. "You really believe I couldn't have stopped loving you?"

"Of course. Don't you believe the same about me?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Whatever you'll ask for," he said softly.

"We'll always be together and there will be nothing else to break us apart."

"I can't foresee what kind of danger the future will bring, but I will always be with you, loving you."

His lips gently touched mine, kissing me, teasing.

When he felt that I was eager, he pushed his tongue in until I joined with it, battling for dominance.

"I need you so badly…" I said. "After… I just need to feel you're real and that my feelings are here."

I didn't think I would release him from my arms for at least a week.

We laid down, loving each other, joining our bodies in such a familiar dance of desire and passion. We were one and we would always be, I thought and almost cried on that realization.

I really had been 'dreaming' and I really loved him now. Nothing would ever change that.

Me and Lex were destined and there was no alternative but to be together forever.

I sank into him or he sank into me… I didn't know anymore, because we were one.

I smiled.

There really was nothing else but this.

This was real.

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

It was our annual Christmas party and I was terrified.

The event itself was certainly better than the version I had lived through in my dream/vision. It was something else that was terrifying to me. It just all started coming true. Alex started dating Imra. Lily actually was in a relationship with Connor and they hadn't told me and Lex for a long time.

"Jessica?" I heard Lex's worried voice and felt his presence behind me. "Jessica, love, are you ok?" he asked with care, putting his hands on my bare arms and stroking them. I was wearing a strapless scarlet dress. "You have goosebumps, are you cold?"

"No, I guess I'm just terrified," I confessed and turned around to face him.

My body reacted to his idle touch, my heart started beating faster when I saw him all groomed and handsome in his suit, so why was I so afraid that the love I had for him would just go away?

"Jessica, I wish I could pull you out of that coma dream sooner, but…"

"I don't blame you," I assured him. "I'm just scared that this… that… what we have will be gone some day. Is it so horrible of me to say?"

"No, it's understandable," he said and started stroking my arms again like he wanted me to get warm. "What you experienced was more than a dream, it was like real life or at least it felt that way."

"I felt… I was so numb…" I said, "and I felt like… I felt nothing for you… when you touched me… it was so horrible to feel nothing and now… now I feel the love and you and sparks, but… Lily and Connor are together, just like in the dream I had, the same about Alex and Imra."

"You're forgetting about something," Lex spoke.

"What is it?"

"Oliver is alive, because there was no battle with Locians. He never died and you never came back in time to safe him. The Legion has been created, but the rings are to be used only in extraordinary circumstances. You are still Clark's friend. You never fought about the ring thing. Does this feel like your dream coming true too?"

"Well… no, but…"

"Jessica, the fact that you predicted our children falling in love was your subconscious already suspecting something, even if it didn't get to your brain just yet. And Imra? It was a plausible explanation and it happened."

"I guess, you're right," I admitted. "Just answer one question."

"Whatever you ask."

"Would you hate me if Oliver did die and I would come back to save him?"

Lex looked at me for a moment, bewildered.

"Of course not, honey, why would you think that?"

"Because in my dream it seemed to be the reason we started drifting apart. You were jealous."

To my astonishment, Lex burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" I asked, confused.

"Jessica, I do not feel endangered by Oliver even a little," he told me, "I know you love _me_ and I know you would never run to him. You care about him, I know that, but you care about all of us. We're all a one big family here, soon to be probably joined by marriages of our kids."

"So you don't mind Connor dating Lily?" I made sure.

"Why would I? I've known him since he was born and yeah, I admit, there were troubles with him, but there were troubles with me and Oliver too. What is important is that Connor is mature and a monogamist now. And he knows well that if he hurts my daughter, he will pay, so… why would I be worried that they are together?"

I laughed happily.

"I love you so much," I told him and kissed him.

"Oh, I'm starting to like that," he said with his lips brushing against mine.

"Do you think Oliver really loves Chloe?" I asked another, probably surprising to Lex question.

"Yes, everyone can see the love in their eyes. It's not something that you can fake for such a long time," Lex said. "Wait… would you want Oliver to be pining for you?"

"Of course not. I have all I need right here." I put my hand to Lex's chest where his heart was.

* * *

As soon as the party was over, we stumbled into our bedroom, kissing.

Lex pressed me against the wall and started ravishing me. His hands taking off the pins I had in my hair as I flinched when my bum came in contact with the wall. Soon my hair fell down my arms in a cascade and Lex's eyes were hazy from desire and love for me.

"You're so beautiful," he rasped.

"And you're so handsome and hot," I reciprocated, kissing his neck.

"I'm going to show you how real this is," he whispered and pressed his body against mine, so I could feel his erection.

"I know it's real," I said breathlessly. "I love you and I will never stop."

My dress was just ripped at the seam, because he wanted to get between my legs.

"You could've just taken it off, you know," I complained.

"What's the fun in that?" Lex asked. "Besides, you won't be wearing it again."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, because you can have thousands of new dresses, so why bother?"

I undid his pants and took his hard cock out of the confine of them.

I begun stroking him gently, watching his face contorting with pleasure.

Lex hissed and then entered me, pushing into me. Then I put my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed, falling on it with me, his cock pushing deep inside me as he did.

"This is so… real… soo…" I wanted to say something more, but I forgot as he began pumping inside me with powerful deep strokes, working me up into a frenzy and then to a peak and release.

When we finished, I didn't remember my awful 'dream', all I knew was how powerful and indestructible our love was.

Now, if only I knew where my body ended and his begun… I thought sleepily.

Never mind… I decided when Lex spooned me, never letting go off me and we both drifted to sleep.

We were _one_. _Always_.

**The end**


End file.
